Hunger
by campfiresongsong
Summary: Misty may have cured her curiosity, but now she has hunger. Sequel to Curiosity. Lemon. Pokeshipping. One-shot


**A/N: Well it's only the first month and I'm already struggling with this whole two stories a month thing. Luckily, I got a laptop/tablet hybrid on Christmas so I can now write whenever I feel like it. It's the new pavilion from HP, and I'd recommend it to just about anybody. This time I'm actually going to write the story on Microsoft word rather than on fanficiton so I can avoid some of the stupid mistakes that occurred in my last story.**

Weeks had passed since Misty's "adventure" with Ash. They hadn't talked about it since, they tried to act like nothing had happened. Surprisingly, there wasn't much of an awkward tension between the two. Business had continued as usual and Ash had gone on to earn another pair of badges.

Ash seemed to be content; he did what he did that night and now he had moved on and continued with his passion of Pokémon training. Misty on the other hand, she wasn't dealing with it in quite the same way. Externally she put on the same demeanor that Ash had, but on the inside, she wanted more. She wanted to relive that night again and again; every night for the rest of her life. It was by far the most important and most exhilarating time of her life and she wasn't satisfied with putting it behind her. She had cured her curiosity, and now she was hungry for more.

* * *

It was early evening and the trio of trainers had decided to go ahead and settle down for the night. Brock had just started to prepare ingredients for what he hoped to be a delicious dinner. Ash was sprawled out in a field, taking advantage of his opportunity to have some lazy time. As for Misty, she had other plans; plans for her and Ash.

"Oh this weather is absolutely gorgeous! It's perfect for taking a little swim." The redhead announced to her friends. When neither of them gave any sort of response, she put things into her own hands. "C'mon Ash why don't you come with me? There's a lovely little spring not too far from here and I'm sure you could do your relaxing there."

Ash gave a small groan of protest; any form of movement sounded like a bad idea to him at the time. Seeing that he wouldn't budge on his own, Misty ran over and grabbed his hand, yanking him up from the ground. "You don't have a choice in the matter" she said with a giggle as she continued pulling him in her desired direction.

Brock chuckled at the younger male's struggle from afar. He thought that they made for a cute couple; poor helpless Ash and determined and fiery Misty. He gave a little smile as he thought of an older, married version of the two. As he did this, he also remembered what had gone down between the two a few weeks ago. So _that_ was what Misty was so anxious for.

* * *

Ash continued his complaining once they had reached their destination. "What did I have to come down here for? I was perfectly comfy up there. Besides, I don't even have a bathing suit." he pouted.

"Well I don't either but you don't hear me complaining."

"So you dragged me all the way down here and now we can't even swim? That's just great." Ash remarked as he started in the other direction.

"Who said we can't swim?" she asked with a sly smile. As Ash bunched up his face trying to put two and two together; Misty went ahead and took her shirt off. "Haven't you ever heard of skinny-dipping?"

Ash's eyes bulged at what was being unveiled in front of his eyes. Misty smoothly reached behind her back and unclipped her baby pink bra, before tossing it over by her shirt. He'd already seen her like this before, and she didn't look any different, yet he was still amazed by her. She had long, slender white arms with milky white skin. Her stomach was flat, and her chest not quite so. He swore he could tell a difference in her breasts; they seemed to be a little larger than before. Despite the fact that her breasts were in the middle of a growth spurt, they still fit her nicely. Ash couldn't imagine a large-breasted Misty; no that wouldn't work. Small and perky was the right fit for her slim body.

Knowing that she now had Ash's full attention, she continued the show. She reached down and unbuttoned her short jean shorts; pulling each leg through individually. There were now three articles of clothing over on the ground not far from her and one still attached to her. Completely forgetting his manners, Ash just stared ahead in awe, making no attempt at all to conceal his interest in what was unfolding. Her skin was a little more tanned down below her shirt. She had no fat, only a little bit of muscle trailing all the way up her long legs.

Now all that was left was a pair of baby pink panties that matched her bra. She planned for them to soon join her bra too, but she wanted Ash to soak it all in first. After his eyes had trailed up and down her body a good three or four times, she grasped the final piece to her collection. She pulled them down while making eye-contact with the fascinated boy in front of her. She flung them on top of her pile; leaving her completely exposed.

She gave a quick wink and then jumped gracefully into the spring and began with a slow and smooth backstroke. "Are you going to join me or not?" She called back at the motionless Ash. He gave a quick shake of his head to get himself out of the trance he had gone through before undressing himself. Due to his training alongside his Pokémon, he had developed quite the abs. He wasn't extremely muscular, but he was in good shape. He hesitated once he had stripped himself down to his boxers, but told himself defiantly in his head that it was the right move. He pulled them off and threw them to the now complete pile of clothes along the side of the spring before jumping into the water himself.

Once Misty had entered her natural element of water, she forgot why she had come here in the first place. She let go of all her thoughts and did some relaxing swimming. Everything was so peaceful… this was how life should be. No worries, no work; just peace. These were the kind of thoughts that entered Misty's head just about any time she got into water. It was the perfect remedy for her after any and all long days.

She let a smile come over her face before she gradually opened her aquamarine eyes back up. Upon seeing Ash's stupid smile, she remembered what she came here for. With a few effortless strokes, she swam her way over to him. She pressed her body up against his and locked eyes with him. "Ash... I'm not sure how to go about saying this." Ash said nothing, letting her continue. "So I'll just say it. I-I- uh… I love you. And that's not just my hormones talking. I mean it."

Ash's eyes widened and his whole face turned to shock. Of all the things he thought could happen today; it was safe to say that this wasn't one of them. He had no idea what to say back, he was in complete bewilderment. Misty loved him? That couldn't be right, he had to have just misheard what she had really said. The concept of loving another human that wasn't family was foreign to Ash. He loved eating, he loved Pokémon and he loved his mom. Did he love Misty too?

All these thoughts and a few more flowed through Ash's head in a couple of seconds. After finally re-grouping, he began, "Misty, you're a great friend-"but was cut off from there because his lips were now covered with Misty's. She had no intentions of letting him finish the sentence the way that it sounded like he was. She continued kissing him for a few seconds, before pulling away and gauging his reaction.

"And you have a great personality-"started an even more befuddled Ash before once again being cut off from the crash of Misty's lips against his. This time he closed his eyes and sunk into the brief kiss.

"And you're beautiful-"he continued before being interrupted yet again. He reciprocated this kiss with an equal passion, extending the length past those of the others.

"And I love you too." Finished Ash as his body was now controlled by the raging hormones of a teenager. The two of them now began French-kissing, letting their tongues do battle. Fireworks went off for both of them as they tried to push further. They stayed locked at a stalemate for a couple minutes, neither giving an inch. Electricity seemed to transfer between the two in the heated minutes of passion. Ash finally came up for air panting.

"Ash, you've been staring at them ever since I showed them to you, so why don't you play with them some?' commented Misty, obviously referring to her boobs. Given the invitation, Ash hesitantly reached out his right hand and placed it over her right breast. He gave it a couple squeezes, and caressed it some. Wanting some more, he brought his other hand up onto her other breast. He ran his fingers over them in little circles before deciding to give them a taste.

He sucked on her nipple, while still feeling her other boob up. Misty started to give out soft moans of pleasure from her treatment. He rubbed her other nipple softly, in slow circles, making them even harder. "Mhmm that's good Ash. Ahhh." she moaned out at a low volume. He then decided to switch, now sucking on her other breast while giving light squeezes to the other.

Finally, Misty pushed against his shoulder to get him to stop. She jumped up back onto to dry land and laid down on her stomach and said "You got your turn, now I'd like mine." Ash followed her lead and got out of the water himself. Misty got up onto her knees as Ash positioned himself in front of her.

She had retained information from their last session well, giving a much improved performance this go-a-around. She started off small, dancing her tongue around the tip of his cock, earning groans of approval. She slowly started taking more, trying to let every bit of him get treatment from her mouth. Eventually, she found herself swallowing him whole. As she did this, she realized that Ash too, was enjoying some benefits of puberty; his cock had grown a good inch. Despite his growth, Misty found a way to fit all of him inside of her mouth without choking. Ash couldn't come up with words to describe exactly how he felt, so he just continued groaning and moaning for her.

Misty continued deep throating him, knowing from his sounds that she was doing an excellent job. She covered every inch of his cock with her magnificent tongue while also fitting his entire beast inside of her dainty little mouth. She was careful not to use her teeth any; only her tongue and throat muscles. She knew that this royal treatment was getting really close to getting him off, and right when she thought it was about to happen, Ash pulled out.

Misty gazed up at Ash with an innocent and asked "How was that?" despite knowing the answer. "Worth the trip down here," responded the now smiling Ash, "but now I want more." Continuing her innocent façade, Misty cocked an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly, "What would that be?"

Knowing he need not answer, Ash got down onto his knees and pushed Misty onto all fours. He entered her from behind and started fucking her doggy style. Ash's length filled Misty to the brim and caused her to start moaning loudly. Since he had already taken her virginity the last time, he didn't have to give her recovery time. He pushed in all the way and left it there, enjoying the overwhelming sense of joy. He then slowly started to pump in and out and kept a steady slow pace.

Misty's moans increased proportionally with the slow increase of Ash's pace. The intense feeling that came when Ash stuck his member inside of her could be rivaled by nothing else. "Oh my god you can barely fit inside me." Remarked an ecstatic Misty between moans.

Ash was also having a hard time keeping in his sounds of pleasure. Misty's inner walls clamped down on his cock, creating a heavenly feeling. "So tight" mumbled out an immensely happy Ash. His ever-increasing pace had reached a decent speed now, causing Misty to raise up her decibels even higher.

Wanting to make her scream, Ash abandoned his slowly increasing rate and drastically sped up the speed of his thrusts as well as the power. It worked perfectly, as she began letting out loud shrieks of utter enjoyment. "AH! AH! UH! OH YEAH! OH! OOH! AH!" She let out after Ash's powerful thrusts that penetrated deep inside of her.

Misty was absolutely elated at this point. Ash was hitting her in just the right spots, and she loved being screwed like this while being helpless on the ground. As Ash continued pounding into her, Misty reached her first climax. The expulsion of her juices sent her into a state of being that couldn't be described because of its' unique feeling of wonder.

Ash stopped momentarily at this point; he needed a break at this point as well. As he took a few breaths, he came up with an idea. He picked Misty's legs up, keeping her two arms on the ground, and rose to a stand himself. He bent over slightly to get in the wheelbarrow position.

He then resumed with his thrusting, now being able to penetrate even deeper and control the speed and style completely. Misty immediately started letting out ear-piercing screams as Ash was able to reach places she thought to be unreachable. "AHHHH! AHHH! HOLY SHIT! OHH! OH! OHHH! OHHHH MYYY GODDD! YESSSS!"

Now feeling in control, Ash wanted to make Misty scream herself hoarse. He rammed into her with his full strength, going faster than he thought possible. There was a resounding thud every time Ash had managed to stuff his whole dick inside of her pussy, but it was virtually inaudible because of the boisterous shrills being made from the redhead.

"OH GOD ASH! YESS! KEEP GOING! OH! OHH! AHHHHHH!" She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, but obviously majority pleasure. "OHH! AHHH! OH! PUNISH ME LIKE THE BAD LITTLE GIRL I AM! I DON'T WANT TO BE ABLE TO WALK TOMMORROW!"

Boosted by her words and by a kick of adrenaline, Ash was given an extra supply of power in the tank. "Oh I'll teach you to not be such a slut!" He said while giving a hard smack to her ass. True to his word, he managed to muster up even more strength in every thrust he made.

Being talked down to was a turn-on for Misty. Coupled with the fact that Ash was absolute drilling her, it caused her to have her second intense orgasm of the day. This one got Misty close to blacking out. Most of her body was numb at this point, yet it was far greater than any sexual fantasy she had ever come up with. She was in the midst of being dominated by the boy of her dreams. She was on the receiving end of plain, rough sex, and she absolutely loved it.

Ash had no idea how he had managed to keep himself from climaxing for so long, but he knew his clock was ticking down into its final minutes. He wanted to make them count though, so he continued shredding his partner. "AHHHH! AHHHHH! AH! AHHHHH! UHHHH!" Misty cried out, firmly gripping the ground as she tried to keep from giving off another orgasm. It was tougher than one might think, her g-spot was repeatedly being smashed into by Ash's rock hard cock.

"OHH ASH! OHH! UHHH!" she let out as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure whether they were from joy or pain at this point. Heck she could barely feel anything at this point. Was this what being high felt like?

Ash could feel his release coming, so he threw in the kitchen sink for a few final thrusts. Misty could now officially be described as fucked senseless; she could barely even muster up enough energy to continue her yells. "AHH! AHH! AHH OH GOD ASH!" Sensing his upcoming release, she called out "Finish inside me! Fill me with your seed!"

He listened to her final command and delivered his entire load of semen inside of her. He fired jet after jet of cum into her, giving him an extremely intense orgasm and causing for her to finally release whatever she had left in her. Her third orgasm finally did it for Misty, she collapsed onto the ground before falling unconscious.

* * *

As Misty awoke the next morning, she could honestly not remember much of what had happened after she had lost consciousness the day before. Was she just now waking up? No, that wasn't right. A few memories came into her head; hazy as they were. She had managed to get back to their campsite, before going immediately to bed. She now tried to stand, but she was unable to do that. She was absolutely drained and her legs felt a lot like jell-o.

Ash poked his head into her head and said "About time that you're up. C'mon were about to head out." Misty squirmed around, but was again unsuccessful in her attempt to get herself up on her legs. "I-I don't think I can go today."

Ash gave her a puzzled look and asked "What? Why not?"

Blushing a little bit, Misty finally came back with "I can't walk." There was a small moment of silence as the two made eye contact.

Suddenly smirking, Ash finally commented, "Be careful what you wish for" before walking out on her. _Oh that egotistical little punk!_ She thought to herself. She would kill him!

That is, if she could move.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who have liked any of my stories and/or are interested in reading works from me in the future, please visit my page. I've got some comments/questions/concerns/ideas that I don't want to list here, so I put them there. If you could give a few minutes of your time to read over them and give me your thoughts through a PM or a review, then I would be deeply appreciative.**

**Happy holidays!**


End file.
